Du sang dans la neige
by Maelle Haut-Clair
Summary: Les yeux rivés sur le visage angélique, Zabuza entend le glas de la mort résonner, au rythme de réminiscences brouillant ses pensées. Uniques, telle une multitude de flocons.


**Disclaimer**** :** Les personnages de Naruto sont et resteront la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto... Pour changer.

**Remerciements**** :** Je remercie Estelle pour parvenir à supporter mon asociabilité, ainsi que Tookuni, éternel compagnon ermite, pour ses lumières et élucubrations toutes plus insensées les unes que les autres.

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Salut à vous, belle compagnie (une accolade virtuelle pour ceux qui capteront la référence) ! Me voilà prise de nostalgie à cette publication. Cela fait bien longtemps (une petite dizaine d'années) que je n'avais rien lu ni fait paraître sur ce site... Ayant replongé récemment dans l'univers du manga, ce couple m'a inspirée et je me suis surprise à rédiger ce petit essai sur eux. Je ne suis plus rodée à cet exercice, aussi j'espère que vous saurez être indulgents.

Comme vous l'aurez compris, ce texte met en scène les personnages de Haku et Zabuza. Sans plus de palabres, je vous souhaite de passer un agréable moment en leur compagnie.

* * *

« Kakashi, j'ai une faveur à te demander.

– Quoi donc ?

– Je... Je voudrais voir son visage. »

Silence...

« Très bien. »

De vives douleurs dans son dos, la sensation de quitter terre. Il neigeait.

« Merci Kakashi. »

En un ultime effort, il parvint à ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières lui semblaient déjà si lourdes, la température de son corps chutait si vite. La saveur de la mort, sirupeuse, métallique, emplissait sa bouche et souillait son corps. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps, il le savait.

Mais il n'en avait cure, maintenant que plus rien ne le retenait.

Un flocon se déposa sur sa joue pour y fondre, traçant sur l'épiderme un simulacre de larme mêlée d'hémoglobine. L'image en semblait si confondante que pour un observateur tel que Kakashi, sentinelle immobile et solennelle, il aurait été impossible d'en définir la vraie nature.

« Nous avons été ensemble tout ce temps... Alors, je veux mourir à tes côtés. »

Ses prunelles châtaigne rivées sur le visage angélique, il ne put réprimer une grimace de douleur alors qu'il tentait de l'effleurer de ses doigts. Serein, reposé, l'adolescent semblait dormir paisiblement. Celui qu'il considérait comme une arme, un serviteur se voulant dénué d'âme. Celui qui mourrait de lui être utile, celui qui était mort car devenu inutile. Celui qui lui avait tout donné, pour lequel il aurait pu tout donner. Par une sombre ironie du sort. Qu'Ashura se pâme et rie, plus rien ne restait du Démon de Kiri.

« Si possible... J'aimerais aller... Au même endroit... Que toi... »

Les rayons de soleil l'éblouirent. Ou peut-être était-ce là l'éclat de l'au-delà...

Une larme, perle de pureté, caressa les traits androgynes. Ou peut-être était-ce la neige...

Plus loin, des sanglots.

« Il... Il est né dans un village où la pluie tombait sans cesse. »

– Est-ce un hasard ? Il était pur comme de la neige... »

« Tu peux y aller, Zabuza, avec lui. »

Son bras gauche fortement mis à mal, le Démon de Kiri fit immédiatement volte-face. Des flots de sang ennemi maculaient les pansements enserrant son torse, sa respiration se faisait laborieuse. A ses pieds, désormais inerte, gisait le cadavre mutilé d'un shinobi. Un anbu de Suna, au vu de son kitai ate1, chargé de trois genin sans doute du même âge que son protégé.

Haku avait alors neuf ans.

Compressant de ses phalanges la plaie béante de laquelle s'échappait son propre fluide vital, il se redressa lentement, épuisé. Le combat avait été rude sa réserve de chakra, par trop sollicitée, avait atteint sa limite. D'un geste ample, il saisit de ses doigts valides son épée afin de la replacer dans son dos, puis se mit en quête de son compagnon.

Il s'agissait là de son premier véritable combat. Son premier véritable combat, durant lequel il mettrait son adversaire à mort. Souiller ses mains si pures, refouler sa nature bienveillante, cette gentillesse aussi innée chez lui que l'était pour lui la férocité. Aujourd'hui, il devrait tuer.

Atterrissant aussi souplement qu'il le pouvait sur sa branche, dissimulant d'instinct le bruit de ses déplacements, il ne tarda à atteindre la clairière au sein de laquelle ils avaient été séparés.

Déjà deux adolescents jonchaient le sol, leurs cheveux se noyant dans le sang et la pluie.

A quelques pas se tenait Haku. Son adversaire se précipitait sur lui, déterminé, enragé. Kunai au clair, il esquissa un saut, silhouette fulgurante qui fondit sur le garçon.

D'une confiance aveugle qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Zabuza riva son regard sur le brun. Pas un frisson, pas un tressaillement. Il avait confiance en lui.

Comme pour répondre à ses attentes, Haku s'élança soudain, prompt comme l'air. L'eau était son élément, il s'en trouvait en situation de force. Vif, aussi adroit que l'on puisse l'être, il dévia le kunai avec aisance, saisit son assaillant par le col pour le projeter loin de lui. Effectuant les signes à toutes vitesse, il s'accroupit tout à coup. Zabuza contempla la fin du ninja du désert, c'en était fini de lui.

Aiguisée, une massive épine de glace jaillit du sol, face à lui. Un craquement écœurant retentit, entaché par un gargouillement d'agonie. Empalé de part en part, il fixait de son regard vitreux le jeune homme qui l'avait défait. A quelques mètres, Haku semblait réprimer ses tremblements. Les yeux légèrement écarquillés, il rompit sa garde, le regard fixant celui qui avait été l'espace de quelques minutes son ennemi. Tel un enfant, il semblait perdu, et Zabuza sut qu'à l'instant où la mort avait emporté le genin du désert, quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. Ses mains étaient dorénavant éclaboussées par le péché.

D'un pas rendu lourd par la douleur, il s'approcha de celui qu'il considérait comme son arme.

Durant la fraction de seconde nécessaire à ce-dernier pour réaliser sa présence et se reprendre, Zabuza put percevoir la nature de ce qu'avait perdu le garçon. Toute traces d'enfance avait volé en éclat. Les prunelles qui plongèrent dans les siennes étaient celles d'un Homme. Afin de le servir de façon absolue, il avait dissimulé son malaise et enfoui en lui sa bienveillance, cette bonté inhérente, tant pour ne pas l'inquiéter que pour honorer le contrat qu'ils avaient passé. Un vrai ninja se doit de camoufler ses émotions, de les annihiler au point de ne plus en ressentir. Un vrai ninja, dans le but d'atteindre la perfection, se devait de perdre toute humanité.

Une étrange douleur bouleversa son coeur. Pourquoi ce gamin restait-il si pur, si innocent ?

Comment parvenait-il à le troubler ainsi, par cette grâce si éthérée, par cette inflexible volonté ?

Sur son visage se dessinaient des motifs carmin, dont les formes abstraites s'écoulaient jusque sous le cou immaculé. Comme s'il les attirait, comme s'ils le suivaient, des flocons se déposaient avec douceur sur son faciès. Du sang dans la neige... De la neige dans du sang.

« Bon travail, Haku. Maintenant, tu es un vrai shinobi. »

A ces mots, une joie sincère se profila sur les traits du ninja. La joie d'avoir été utile, d'avoir pu satisfaire les attentes de son bienfaiteur. Mais quelque chose dans ce sourire le dérangeait, cette ombre mélancolique et fugitive qui allait sans doute laisser ses stigmates en son âme. Pourtant, à cet instant, il avait l'air heureux. Pleinement épanoui car, en le félicitant, il venait de lui exprimer le besoin de sa présence. Tout ce que le garçon ait jamais demandé.

Quelque chose se brisa en Zabuza, ce jour-là.

La douleur lancinante continuait de meurtrir son poignet gauche. Frissonnant sous la fraîcheur du tissu, il tâchait tant bien que mal de bander son membre malmené. Zabuza ne badinait pas avec l'entraînement, et c'est avec une violence inouïe que, projeté par la lame massive, il avait percuté quelques heures plus tôt le tronc d'un bouleaux. Dos courbé, genoux contre la poitrine, le garçon de dix ans s'était tenu prêt à amortir sa chute.

Mais que représentait la constitution d'un enfant de cet âge face à la force d'un shinobi adulte ?

Le choc fut rude, si brutal que son poignet céda sous la pression. Un sinistre craquement eut tôt fait de l'informer de sa fracture alors que le Démon de Kiri accourrait. Si Haku restait si inexorablement indulgent, ce même au sein d'un champ de bataille, il n'en demeurait pas moins redoutable et la distraction qu'il avait démontrée, durant cette infime fraction de seconde, l'avait malencontreusement confronté à la puissance brute de son maître.

Ou bien, plutôt que de la distraction, s'agissait-il d'hésitation...

Vaincu par sa sempiternelle gentillesse, le brun attrapa le morceau de pansement entre ses dents. Il ignorait la cause de cet incident mais, à l'instant où il avait dû frapper Zabuza, toute résolution s'était évaporée. Si le démon avait discerné cet état de fait, il n'en avait ni fait mention ni manifesté le moindre signe d'en être conscient. Fort heureusement pour lui, car Dieu seul savait le sermon susceptible de s'ensuivre.

Pleinement concentré sur sa tâche, il perçut un infime grincement de latte dans la pièce adjacente. Zabuza se dirigeait vers lui d'un pas traînant.

« Zabuza-san. » l'accueillit-il de son sourire empli de douceur.

En silence, le shinobi prit place sur les draps face à lui. Sans un mot, sans un regard, il saisit rudement la main de son apprenti ainsi que la bande.

« Laisse-moi faire. »

Alors que Haku le contemplait avec une sincère surprise, l'homme se sentit obligé de préciser :

« N'oublie pas, tu es mon arme et une arme abîmée ne m'est d'aucune utilité. »

A la sensation des phalanges calleuses qui manipulaient avec dextérité son articulation mise à mal, Haku sentit une joie diffuse réchauffer son être. Si Zabuza restait connu pour sa nette propension à la cruauté, tous ignoraient qu'il existait un part de bonté en lui et, de ce qu'en pensait Haku, tout être humain possédait un équilibre qui lui était propre. Si Momochi Zabuza savait faire montre d'une barbarie sans pareille, son aptitude à chérir et prendre soin de ce qu'il considérait comme cher à ses yeux en était sa parfaite contrepartie.

Le regard d'ambre épousa les formes de la mâchoire, camouflées par le tissu immaculé, pour remonter lentement aux lèvres minces, redessinant le nez droit pour aboutir aux prunelles châtaigne.

Se sentant observées, celles-ci se rivèrent aux siennes.

« Va dormir, maintenant. Fais en sorte d'être frais et disponible, nous avons beaucoup à faire demain.

– D'accord. Bonne nuit, Zabuza-san. »

Alors que le brun rajustait son kimono et mettait pied à terre, le timbre sombre du déserteur le retint.

« Haku, attends. »

Interrogateur, l'enfant haussa ses sourcils. Fouillant dans sa sacoche rapiécée par le temps, l'homme se saisit d'un petit objet qu'il lui tendit.

Sous le regard d'incompréhension du jeune homme se profilait un masque blanc orné d'un trait rouge.

« Bon anniversaire. »

Une étrange brûlure embrasa sa poitrine, intense, alors qu'il se saisissait respectueusement du petit objet. Les larmes ne tardèrent à brouiller sa vue et étreindre sa gorge.

« Merci, Zabuza-san... »

Sans un bruit, les phalanges s'affairaient sur la peau mate, glissant avec une infinie précision sur l'épiderme. Concentré, Haku ne put retenir un frisson aux sensations duelles du froid du métal et de la chaleur du corps étendu sous ses yeux. Zabuza, lors de leur dernière mission, avait hérité d'une sévèreentorse au genou droit alors que son adversaire avait tenté de le lui déboîter. Bien sûr, il s'en était sorti quasiment indemne à l'exception de quelques blessures mineures, mais son articulation lui avait largement fait défaut lors de leur précédent entraînement.

Suite à un argumentaire qui avait tourné court, Haku était parvenu à convaincre son compagnon de le laisser traiter la douleur, avançant que ce « cas » lui serait probablement utile dans son apprentissage de l'acupuncture. Bien maigre motif, au vu des compétences en médecine qu'avait d'ores et déjà acquises le garçon, destiné à ne pas entacher l'orgueil du déserteur. Si le nukenin en avait décelé la raison, il s'était toutefois contenté d'accepter de mauvaise grâce. A son grand dam, force lui était d'admettre qu'il lui était difficile de proprement refuser quoi que ce fût à l'adolescent.

Ce dernier s'attelait donc à sa tâche, doux et silencieux, laissant ses doigts n'effleurer que la peau par nécessité. Loin de lui l'idée d'avoir un geste déplacé : il respectait et aimait trop Zabuza pour cela. Bien que l'endroit ne fût pas une source reconnue de bien-être, le déserteur se laissa aller à se détendre, pleinement confiant en les compétences de son partenaire. A l'infime relâchement, l'androgyne ne put réprimer un sourire sincère. Il appréciait ces marques de confiance qui, à défaut d'affection, lui prouvaient la satisfaction de son bienfaiteur quant à ses actions.

Attentif, il avait éprouvé du regard l'os roulant sous la peau. Cela le fascinait. Ce teint, plus tanné que le sien, cette musculature telle que l'on aurait pu en voir que dans des planches d'anatomistes, ce corps sculptural sous le fin tissu de lin. Etrangement, en dépit de tout ces spécimens qu'il avait détaillés lors de son apprentissage, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver splendide. Sans doute n'était-il pas objectif, tenant à son compagnon comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, mais il ne pouvait lutter contre cet émerveillement qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il devait se focaliser sur lui.

Comme hypnotisées, les phalanges traînèrent légèrement sur la peau. Plus longtemps que nécessaire. Les gestes se firent plus lents. Telle une caresse volatile, elles arrachèrent à son propriétaire un frisson incontrôlé. Conscient du professionnalisme de son allié, Zabuza, qui avait finit par fermer les yeux afin de profiter de ce rare instant de détente, les rouvrit sur le visage de son protégé.

Jaugeant un instant la rêverie qui semblait avoir succédé à la concentration, le Démon de Kiri se redressa sur ses coudes. Face à lui, l'adolescent n'avait pas bronché.

« Haku ? »

Brusquement perturbé dans sa contemplation, le jeune homme sursauta légèrement.

« Pardon Zabuza-san...

– Ca ne te ressemble pas d'être dans la lune comme ça.

– Je suis désolé. Laissez-moi faire, ne vous en faites pas. »

De son sourire angélique, il tenta de rassurer le Démon quant à sa capacité à mener à bien sa tâche. Toutefois, celui-ci n'était pas dupe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

– Rien, je vous assure. Tout va bien... J'en ai bientôt terminé avec votre genou, il sera bientôt comme neuf.

– Alors quoi ? »

Le rire éthéré du jeune homme résonna dans la pièce, dénué de gêne, témoignant d'un sincère amusement.

« Je... Votre corps est vraiment magnifique, Zabuza-san. »

Pris au dépourvu, le Démon se tendit subrepticement sous la surprise. Il ne parviendrait probablement jamais à cerner ce qui se tramait au sein de ses pensées...

L'observant avec cette affection qui lui était propre et qu'il ne cherchait pas à dissimuler, l'adolescent le couvait du regard, égayé par cette réaction si franche.

« T'as franchement de drôles de goûts, gamin. »

A ces mots, l'expression de Haku se fit peu à peu plus neutre, plus sérieuse, tandis qu'il le dévisageait intensément.

« Zabuza-san..., appela-t-il de son timbre clair.

– Quoi ?

– Est-ce que... Je pourrais voir votre visage ? »

Le déserteur se redressa en position assise, songeur. Puis il finit par hocher nonchalamment la tête, vaincu.

« Fais comme bon te semble. »

Haku ne se le fit pas répéter.

Paisible, rayonnant d'une joie intérieure que Zabuza ne put que percevoir, il prit place au bord du lit. Lui faisant face, ses prunelles châtaigne luisant d'un éclat concentré, il éleva lentement les doigts pour, avec une douceur caractéristique, effleurer de ses ongles les bandes devenues grises et froissées par l'usure.

Zabuza ne pouvait dériver son regard du sien. A la vue de ce visage chéri, si avide de son contact, il sentit ses entrailles se nouer douloureusement en lui. De sa volonté inébranlable, il refoulait l'insidieux désir naissant, savourait la douce euphorie d'être la cible de cette affection, d'être la source de cette soif de toucher. L'adolescent avait bien grandi...

Trop lentement, Haku s'attela à soustraire le bandage qui dérobait à sa vue le faciès tant aimé. Les bras disposés de chaque côté de sa tête, il déroulait le tissu avec délicatesse, frôlant de temps à autres les cheveux et les joues, se délectant de chaque parcelle de peau brune dévoilée par ses soins. S'il devait émettre un jugement quant à l'appellation qu'on attribuait à son pair, Haku trouva la qualification de « démon » fort appropriée... Oui, il possédait la beauté farouche d'un démon.

Appréciant la fascination qu'éprouvait son protégé envers lui, Zabuza dut peu à peu lutter contre la brûlure qui envahit son bas-ventre quand, pour plus d'aisance, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit son protégé l'enjamber avec précaution. Ainsi assis sur ses cuisses, il finit par, au terme de quelques minutes durant lesquelles le Démon refrénait péniblement ses ardeurs, faire tomber le fin pansement à ses côtés.

A bien trop peu de distance du sien, le visage aux traits épurés de Haku le détaillait avec émerveillement.

Mais Zabuza se refusait de céder à cette impulsion... Le garçon était si sage, si innocent que, face à cette icône de neutralité, il avait fini par ressentir un sentiment de vénération. Se délestant de toute humanité, il avait atteint le statut d'être sacré que jamais il ne devrait profaner. Jamais de sa bouche, de ses mains, il ne souhaitait le souiller. La cruauté et le vice avaient cédé au respect et aux scrupules. Pour cette fois, l'impur ne défigurerait le pur.

Légères, éphémères, les phalanges diaphanes effleurèrent sa peau. Hypnotisées, ensorcelées.

En réponse, Zabuza ferma les yeux, se délectant de cette caresse. Ou bien était-ce pour se dérober à la vision tentante.

A son tour, il glissa les siens sur le faciès, puis sur les lèvres qu'il savait délicatement rosées. Surpris par le geste, le garçon le scruta un instant, interdit.

Haku, bien que si proche, demeurait inatteignable... Mais il lui appartenait. De ça, il n'en démordrait pas.

Haku était son arme. Il lui appartenait, corps et âme. A lui, à personne d'autre.

Possessif, sans crier gare, les bras encerclèrent la frêle silhouette pour la serrer contre lui. Eperdu, il enfouit son nez dans la nuque pâle, se repaissant de l'odeur de la chevelure ébène.

Stupéfait, tendu comme un arc, Haku s'agrippa aux épaules afin de rétablir son équilibre. Il appréhenda sa chaleur qui, sans être celle, lancinante, d'un démon, le réchauffait agréablement. Il se sentait bien... Et il comprit.

Une douce exaltation s'épanouissait dans sa poitrine, un sentiment d'indéfectible bonheur l'assaillit de plein fouet.

« N'oublie pas... Tu es mien et tu le resteras. »

Emu par ces mots qui avaient à eux seul le pouvoir de conférer un sens à sa vie, le jeune homme sentit des larmes perler sur ses joues.

« Je sais... »

Puis, abandonnant une retenue que son maître avait faite voler en éclats, il passa ses bras autour de la nuque avant de se serrer, plus encore, contre le corps du shinobi. Aimant, il s'agrippa à cet être qui lui était si précieux. Il voulait lui prouver, par les gestes, tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Comme si sa vie en dépendait... Mais, après tout, n'était-il pas évident qu'elle en dépendait ?

« Mon Haku... »

Immatérielles, des larmes maculaient le délicat faciès. Ou bien étaient-ce les miasmes du combat qui souillaient encore son âme. Sa personnalité. Du sang dans la neige...

Meurtri, il contempla du Nirvana le corps de son bienfaiteur.

Mort.

Il laissa des flocons, incarnations de sanglots, se répandre sur le champ de bataille.

De la neige dans du sang...

« Vous pouvez y aller, Zabuza... Avec moi. »

1. Bandeau frontal

* * *

**Note de fin:**En espérant avoir pu vous faire rêver, même un peu, je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me lire. J'accepte toute critique, du moment qu'elle est un minimum construite et constructive. Aussi, n'hésitez pas à me faire connaître votre avis, positif ou négatif ! Au plaisir de lire votre commentaire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture sur FFnet !


End file.
